Rough Landing
by DBhawkguy30
Summary: Lucifer and Maze first arrive on the beach five years ago. This is my take on what happened. Rated T for safety.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything :(

Summary: When Lucifer and Maze arrive on the beach, the Devil gave his dad the ultimate bird by asking Maze to cut his wings off. This is my take on what happened. And just a side note - I have made it so when they arrive on the beach they are wearing clothes lol I think with him being the Devil and all he could manage to rustle up some nice shirts or something ;)

Authors Note: Many thanks to those who favourited, followed and left a review for my first story - Late Night Visit. You have no idea how amazing you guys made me feel, so thank you! This isn't even a story I had planned, it just sort of came to me the other day and I had to write it down. I'm hoping to get my other stories complete in the next few weeks, so watch this space ;)

Enjoy!

* * *

When an Angel flew it wasn't like you'd imagine it would be. It wasn't the same as a bird in flight, watching it flap it's wings and soar through the sky with the wind carrying it. An Angel could travel through different planes of existence, move faster than could conceivably be thought possible. One moment they were there and in the blink of an eye they would be gone. Which was why most human beings thought they saw something in the corner of their eye, but when they turned they were alone. That feeling of being watched wasn't so crazy, in fact it was pretty damn accurate.

Angels were always stopping by on earth. Keeping an eye on their fathers creations, though never interacting. That was forbidden.

So when the rebellious son turned his back on hell, the place he'd been banished to for disgracing his father, and decided it was time to take a vacation. The heavens shuddered at the trouble he would undoubtedly cause. Most were uncertain about their fathers ignorance to Lucifer's continuous disobedience and made plans to confront their older sibling. They were shocked when their father commanded them not to interfere.

Michael and Raphael in particular were vocal on the subject, but a command from their father was not to be ignored and they obeyed, albeit unwillingly. Once Lucifer caused enough trouble they would talk to their father once again. Hope he would see reason.

They kept watch, waiting and preparing for a fight that surprisingly never came.

* * *

Lucifer tightened his hold on Mazikeen who was clinging to him for fear of falling into the dark waters below them. He was travelling so fast and so close to the water that the waves churned and crashed wildly, like hands trying to reach out and grab at him. The Devil was too fast and he found himself laughing as the feeling of finally being free crashed into him like a wave. He felt Maze lift her head slightly, probably trying to see if he'd finally lost his mind but he just squeezed her a little harder and made his way towards the deserted beach.

He hadn't had to use his wings in so long that his landing was a little rougher than he'd planned, both of them stumbling and rolling unable to keep themselves upright from the sudden stop. They lay still on the sand, their limbs entwined together.

Lucifer lay quietly, his dark eyes staring at the heavens above him as if daring them to do or say something. He didn't think they would. Cowards, the lot of them. He buried his fingers into the soft sand, relishing in the feel of the fine grains slipping between his fingers and falling back to the earth. Drawing in a deep breath, he held it for a few seconds before releasing it and felt his body slowly start to unwind. For so long Lucifer had felt like a bow string, taut and unyielding while he Lorded over Hell. It wasn't an easy gig, and no matter what others might think Lucifer had to constantly fight to remain it's ruler. So many demons thought they had what it took, although they found out quickly enough that they were sorely mistaken. But it meant that Lucifer always had to be on guard and doing that for millennia definitely took it's toll.

Closing his eyes he breathed in the smell of the ocean, enjoyed feeling the light breeze brush over his skin like a soft caress. He felt Maze move next to him and didn't need to open his eyes to know she was watching him. They had a bond stronger than anyone could ever imagine. He had made her for him, to protect him but he'd also given her free will. He wasn't going to be like his father. Lucifer wanted her to think for herself, to stand up to him, voice her own opinion. Sometimes it did annoy him when she purposefully riled him up, wanting to see him loose control and more often than not he would happily oblige. He didn't mind the odd smart arse remark, but he wouldn't settle for disobedience of any sort. That had to be nipped in the bud quickly.

It was surprisingly quiet where they were. He'd thought it would be noisier. Humans were such boisterous creatures, always fighting one another over land or money or religion. He hadn't realised how loud hell was with the damned souls crying out, screaming in endless torment as they were punished for their crimes committed in life.

He opened his eyes and sat up, finally turning to look at his companion who sat completely still watching him, waiting for him to decide what would happen next. Lucifer grinned, pushing himself to his feet and held out his hand for her to take. Her eyebrow arched quizzically at her creator, yet she accepted his hand without question and was pulled easily to her feet.

They stood side by side, gazing out at the darkness. To the humans the waves were calming as they rose and fell working their way back to shore, but to Lucifer he saw a roaring beast whose anger knew no limits. The ocean was violent, an explosion of energy and danger; a ferocity that only gods could summon.

He recalled a time when he was considered the light in the darkness; the Lightbringer. It was what his name meant after all, yet all it reminded him of these days was what he would never have. He could never go home.

"We made it Maze." He said, arms spread wide gesturing around them. "I think it's time we had some fun. What do you say?"

Mazikeen had followed Lucifer past the gates of Hell, her loyalty to her master wasn't something that could be questioned and she took her duty to keep him safe very seriously. She had no idea what to expect here in this mortal world, but she would be on guard no matter what.

"We should find some place to stay the night, perhaps a few drinks," she suggested with a quirk of her lips.

The Devil chuckled. "Yes, yes that is a splendid idea, but first," he trailed off, his gaze unfocused as he stared out into the darkness. He turned back to his Demon with a pained expression and Maze thought he'd realised what a mistake this was. Instead he responded with something she never thought she'd hear.

"I want you to cut them off."

Her jaw dropped. "What?"

"You heard me Mazikeen, and don't make me repeat myself." He turned away from her and started unbuttoning his shirt.

Maze didn't know what to say. She continued staring at his back wondering if he was going to tell her that it was a joke, that he wasn't seriously asking her to cut his wings off. She didn't know what that would do to him. Would it weaken him? Could they still return to hell if he did remove them? Or rather is she removed them? So many questions yet she didn't voice any of them.

"Maze," he spoke softly, stepping toward her. There was a look on his face that she couldn't remember ever seeing before and it made her pause. "Please."

She swallowed nervously and before she could register what she was doing, she nodded. "Okay."

Lucifer's expression softened. "Thank you." He turned his back to her again, the air around him shimmered for only a second before his wings appeared.

Maze couldn't stop the small gasp escaping her lips. It didn't matter how many times she'd seen them, they were magnificent. God's creation and she dared a glance up toward the sky before stepping closer to her master, pulling out her blades forged in hell. His wings stretched and flexed as he waited, they radiated power, just like the man they were attached to. Maze longed to touch them, to feel how soft they were against her skin but as a demon she was deemed unworthy, like her hands might taint the light of an angel.

"Are you sure?" she asked once more, looking unsure.

Lucifer shot her a look over his shoulder which clearly stated 'do it.'

Summoning all of her strength she brought her blade down at the point where his left wing attached to his shoulder blade and dragged the blade through his skin as quickly as she could.

Lucifer cried out in agony only managing to stay on his feet through sheer force of will. He felt as the blade cut through skin and bone, and had to concentrate all his energy into keeping his wing steady as it was severed from his body. His back burned with the heat of a thousand suns, and he was about to snap at Maze asking what was taking so bloody long when he suddenly stumbled, the familiar weight on his shoulders lacking and affecting his balance. Dropping to his knees on the sand he panted, his breaths heaving. He felt Maze drop next to him, her hand squeezing his arm in comfort, silently asking permission to continue. The Devil found he didn't have the energy to speak so he simply nodded.

Mazikeen swallowed audibly before stepping up to finish the task set by her creator. Her jaw set, she brought her blade down a second time.

Lucifer was bent over on his hands and knees once Maze had finished. There was no word he deemed suitable that could describe how excruciatingly painful his back felt at this moment. His head was spinning and he thought for a moment he heard wailing screams inside his head, or perhaps those were his own. His limbs trembled, barely able to keep him up right and he found himself grateful when Maze appeared at his side, her hands touching his face.

"I've got you," she whispered, pressing her forehead to his shocked at how warm he was. His hair was damp and clung to his forehead. Shakes wracked his body and she desperately tried to comfort him, but was unsure exactly how to go about it. He seemed to read her indecision and leaned heavily against her, the weight of him pressed against her was familiar and she wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers stroking through his dark hair.

She wasn't sure how long they sat huddle together on the beach in the early hours of the morning though she knew they had to get him somewhere comfortable, someplace safe; he needed to rest. Her eyes focused on the wings laying there in the sand like corpse', there brightness dimmed now that they weren't connected to Lucifer. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. The demon hated the thought of not knowing what was going to happen next, yet her master thrived on it. Her fingers playing with the strands of his hair slowed gradually and she leaned back to look at him better. With one finger she tilted his head up until their eyes met and gave him a soft smile, which was so uncharacteristic of her and murmured, "Lucifer?"

His expression was pained and his eyes wider than usual, though he managed a weak smile and huffed. "You're a butcher, Mazikeen."

"Well you did ask your demon and not a doctor, Lucifer." She shot back with a smirk.

This time it was Maze who held out her hand to her master, and pulled him to his feet. He staggered at first and she had to grab hold of him before he fell back to the sand. She waited patiently for him to recover his balance.

"We need to get you someplace safe to rest." Maze couldn't bare to look at the mess she'd inflicted on his back as she wrapped her arm around his waist and positioned his arm over her shoulders.

He swallowed and shifted his gaze to his demon, then nodded. "Very well. I do feel a little tired."

Maze paused, making him stumble slightly and he shot her an aggravated look. "What?"

She gestured over her shoulder. "What should we do with them? We can't leave them here for any human to stumble across."

Lucifer closed his eyes and focused what little energy he had left. His demon making a sound of surprise as the wings shimmered and vanished. "That should hold for a couple of hours, give us time to get settled. You can come back and move them to someplace more secure."

Mazikeen nodded numbly and they started walking towards the bright lights of the City of Angels.

"Welcome to our new home, Maze." His smile despite his suffering was glorious, then dimmed slightly as he finally realised. "I'm finally free, Maze." Raising his head he smirked up at the heavens, no words needed to communicate his triumph.

The demon smiled back although hers was tight. She desperately hoped that her severing his wings wouldn't come back to bite them in the ass but then again, she enjoyed the thrill of danger.

Bring it on, she thought as she helped Lucifer toward their new adventure.

The End.


End file.
